Lucina Steelfang
Lucina Sea-Born is the Kagrenan daughter of Adawulf Sea-Born and Sybilla Sea-Born. She appears in The New Kingdoms. Characteristics Lucina has bluish purplish hair. She has dark blue eyes, one of them having a strange symbol in it. She has a soft, affectionate face. Even when she is 9 years old, she looked 15. This is because of her Kagrenan blood. She is a sweet girl, and she always tries to do the right thing. She also tries to find the beauty in everything. Despite being the daughter of Vulcan, Lucina is surprisingly innocent. She often acts just as a nine-year-old would, but even more often, she acts mature for her age. She is often extremely shy and humble. She is an amazing singer, yet she believes that people only say she is to make her feel better. BackgroundCategory:Demigods Lucina was born and raised in the Ash Pit along with her brother, Vigarde. Her mother always took good care of her, guiding her in the ways of life, and whatever else she could. Her father was also always there to take care of her and protect her. Lucina loved her parents very much throughout her entire childhood. When she reached the age of 9, she and her family finally left the Ash Pit and went to Tamriel. Events Concerning Lucina Return to Nirn After spending the first decade of her life in the Ash Pit, Lucina and her family went to Nirn. It was the first time for her and Vigarde. Soon after their return, they went to Shor's Stone for a tour, where Lucina met Siris Steelfang. Siris seemed to have taken a liking to her, and so conversed with her. After a telepathic conversation between the two, Lucina and her family went to Eldergleam Sanctuary. Here, Lucina met Syinter Seastar, Adawulf's estranged child. After Syinter left, Lucina got into an argument with her family, directly disobeying them for the first time in her life. Rift Magics At one point, Alexius, one of Vulcan's generals, came to Lucina to teach her rift magics, a very powerful type of magic. She learned very efficiently, and then her power was boosted greatly from it. Early Time with Siris Lucina was contacted by Siris again, and then they went on something reminiscent of a date. Over the expanse of this time, she fell for Siris, and he did to her. They started to date more frequently, and then they eventually were in love. Engagement to Siris Siris had become a big part of Lucina's life by this point. Much of her time was spent with him, and a decent amount of his time, with her. He brought Lucina to Euphoria, and showed her a beautiful portrait of her, made out of flowers in a meadow. Later after that, Siris proposed to her, and they were engaged. They became lovers, but abstained from sex. Steelfang Vampirism Siris decided that if they were going to be together, Lucina would end up becoming a Steelfang vampire at one point anyway. So, he turned her into not just a regular Steelfang vampire, but instead a Steelfang family vampire, with the bonus abilities exclusive to the descendants of Sorin. Gear Lucina has two sets of equipment that she trades out of every so often. One is a casual set of apparel, with light grey pants and a light grey shirt. Over this, she wears a special, embroidered jacket. She also has a golden tiara that she wears, but she wears it only at the request of her mother. At times, she walks around without shoes with this, but usually she wears her shoes. The other is her more formal, combat-esque uniform. It is a dark blue set of embroidered clothing. She has cotton stockings, that are underneath her simple shoes. She has cotton gloves, and a cuirass made of various materials, such as leather and cotton. Her sleeves are also made of cotton. She has two shoulder guards, made of ebony. She has her tiara as well. She has a detachable cloak, made of cotton on the outside and silk on the inside. The inside is red, while the outside is blue. Finally, there is her mask. This mask is the faceguard of the Snow Lady, altered to Lucina's preferences. She usually doesn't wear it, but it works as sunglasses and safety goggles, so she wears it only when needed. Lucina's sword is supposedly of Falmer make. It is very powerful, as well as sharp. Abilities * All Kagrenan powers * All Steelfang Vampire powers * Call of Red Mountain * Rift Magics * Expert swordsmanship * Adept restoration * Pyrokinesis * Photokinesis * CHIM * Amaranth Trivia * Lucina's name and model is taken directly from Lucina in the game series Fire Emblem. * Lucina was originally going to be an only child, but instead the author decided to give her a twin brother as well. * Although she has an entire suit of the Snow Lady, she only wears the mask. * The symbol in her eye is the symbol of the Cult of Vulcan. Gallery Category:The New Kingdoms Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Kagrenan Category:Vampires Category:Nobility Category:Steelfang Vampires Category:House Dagoth